Only Just A Dream
by spiritofthefaerie
Summary: A recurring nightmare strikes Dave one night and he tries to force himself to remember that it was just a dream. A calming presence is there to make him feel better though.


_It was only just a dream…_ Dave repeated the words to himself over and over, hoping the repetition would soothe the ache inside his chest. Usually once he woke up the pain would disappear but not tonight it seemed. The throbbing continued as he took in the cold, unoccupied bed around him. Yeah, that definitely made it worse and the sheets were wrapped around his legs like the encasing of a mummy. He fought to disentangle himself from the bindings. Bad enough were the residual feelings of suffocating from his dream, he didn't need his bedding adding to the feeling.

It was always the same. Not that he had the dream a lot, not anymore but it was always terrifying just the same. Kurt's prone body, laying lifeless and unmoving, a task done by Dave's own hands. He hated it. The worst part was always the eyes. The once multicolored eyes, blank and unseeing, robbed of any passion they'd once held. _It was only a dream, just a dream._

Squeezing his eyes shut, he ran a hand shakily over his jaw. The stubble lining the skin brought him back to reality in a way that words couldn't. Ten years. Ten years he'd been having this damn dream. Of course it had lessened in frequency over time, particularly the last few years but it just wouldn't go _away_. Dave was tired of being awoken at night, believing that he had murdered Kurt. The guilt was always overwhelming and disheartening and… _I'll probably never stop having it _he realized. It would always be there, reminding him of what he'd done in his high school years. More importantly, reminding him of how lucky he was now. Not that he could forget. The door chose that moment to creak open, a shadowy figure making it's way through the room. Yes, if Dave was anything, it was lucky. The smell of bergamot and honey protruded the air, the scent curling around him like an old friend.

"You had the dream again." It wasn't a question. The signs were all there: the sheets that were now discarded on the floor, the tear tracks that had dried along Dave's face, the look of guilt he couldn't shake. "Come." A warm mug was pressed into his hand and Dave followed out to the balcony, sipping his Earl Gray as he went.

Outside, the moon was full and beating down on his husband's pale skin. He couldn't help pressing a kiss against his collar bone, smiling slightly. "All of New York can see your naked body right now Fancy."

The tinkling laugh that he loved so much sounded as the smaller man turned in his arms. "You forget mon chéri, all of New York has already seen me nude. An encore performance won't hurt anyone. In fact…" He quirked an eyebrow, giving his patented smirk. "I believe it was asked for. Si-"

"Six times," Dave interrupted with a grin. "I know." He still wasn't sure why Kurt had decided to do Equus. It wasn't a musical like all his other shows but he had been fantastic in it.

Kurt turned his back to him, surveying the New York skyline. Dave knew even after living here so long, his husband was still overwhelmed by it all. Dave on the other hand, was just overwhelmed by Kurt. "What are you doing up so late?" His arms wrapped around the slim waist, wrinkling his nose at the cool skin. Images from his dream came back and he fought to push them down. _Just a dream._

"Bryant sent over the script for a new show some production company is trying to get off the ground. It kind of, well…"

"Sucked?" Dave supplied the answer, never afraid to put things bluntly.

There was that laugh again and he pressed in closer, loving how full of life Kurt was, how very unlike his dream. "Yes, exactly. It was like Rent but with zombie robots or something… I didn't even know robots could be zombies Dave!" He couldn't help but laugh at his husband's rant. It was just so _Fancy._ "Yes, yes it was ridiculous." Kurt continued, taking his humor as agreement of how far off the idea was. "They got addicted to cheap motor oil, contracted computer viruses and wanted to eat everybody's motor!"

A booming laugh escaped Dave's chest and a few seconds later Kurt's squeaky giggle joined in. The show did sound completely over the top and crazy and… Spectacular. He swore to himself if the show ever got up and running, he was dragging Kurt to see it. It would be like seeing a bad B-rate movie live. That was not a chance he'd pass up willingly.

As the hilarity faded, Kurt turned in his arms once more and Dave was suddenly very distracted. Everyone could see how beautiful Kurt was. It shined out of him like a light and probably had helped him land his first few roles (everyone wanted the programs to feature pretty people). But like this, skin bathed in moonlight, eyes shining and defiantly breaking public nudity laws… It was the sexiest damn thing Dave had ever seen. "Kurt…" The whisper came out hoarse and raspy, making his husband's eyes light in amusement. He knew what kind of power he had over Dave and delighted in using it. Once, he'd confided that Blaine had compared his sex appeal to a baby penguin. Personally, Dave just took it that Blaine was way more into animals than should be allowed because Kurt.. Kurt had infinite amounts of sex appeal.

"So.." Kurt cooed, fingers trailing Dave's jaw. "Despite what your dream may have said, I am very much alive. Wouldn't you agree?" Good God, he was practically purring. At Dave's numb nod, Kurt's face broke into a Cheshire-like grin, predatory in every way. "Good. Let's see if we can make some better material for your subconscious to focus on shall we? Though you know.." His tongue darted out as he pulled Dave back into the room. "I don't think you're going to be having time for any more dreams tonight."

Dave rather liked the sound of that.


End file.
